


Cambios

by Sofia_25



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_25/pseuds/Sofia_25





	1. Chapter 1

Tyson POV

Las cosas se están poniendo un poco incomodas entre Kai y yo, todo empezó hace un par de semanas. Estábamos en un lugar de comida rápida con los demás chicos, el estaba sentado justo en frente mío y de vez en cuando podía notar que me miraba, pero cuando yo lo miraba el corría la mirada rápido, esa fue la primera vez que lo note esa actitud en él, después fui notándolo mas veces y eso me confundía, demasiado para ser honesto.

La verdad es que ya hace un tiempo me estoy dando cuenta que a Kai lo quiero como más que a un amigo, al principio fue difícil de comprenderlo y aceptarlo pero cada vez convenzo mas de que sí, Kai me gusta y en serio y todo esto que estuvo pasando estos días me confunde mas y mas, nunca creí poder tener una oportunidad con él, hay que ser honestos, uno nunca pensaría que alguien como Kai puede ser gay, nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza, tengo bien en claro que mis posibilidades con Kai son nulas, pero sin embargo algunas cosas que estuvieron pasando estas semanas me están dando un poco de esperanzas y aunque me niego a creerlo por completo algo en mi me dice que sí, que hay una gran posibilidad.

Muchas veces lo eh visto mirarme de una manera distinta, antes no pasaba pero lo empecé a notar hace un par de semanas, se comporta raro cuando estamos juntos y eso me confunde aun mas.

Otro suceso el cual que me confundió mucho fue una vez que estábamos en mi casa, mirando una película, sentados en un sillón. Kai estaba en una punta yo estaba al lado del y al otro lado tenia a Max, pude notar que Kai estuvo tenso y hasta un poco nervioso toda la película y todo el tiempo que estuvo sentado al lado mío. No es normal ver a Kai así y eso por eso que su actitud me llamo mucho la atención, no sé por qué debería estar nervioso o tenso pero solo vi a así ese día cuando estaba al lado mío, después se lo veía tranquilo.

Luego les pregunte a los chicos si lo habían visto raro ese día y me dijeron que lo vieron igual que siempre, ahí comencé a pensar que era mi mente la que imaginaba esas cosas, así que decidí no pensar mucho en el tema, pero después de una semana de ese suceso otra cosa paso, y estoy seguro que no fue producto de mi imaginación.

Otra vez estaban todos en mi casa, yo había ido a mi cuarto para buscar un juego que íbamos a jugar en la play station, tarde un rato por que no podía encontrarlo, en un momento Kai entra en el cuarto con la intención de decirme algo pero justo antes de llegar a donde yo estaba se tropieza con algo que estaba tirado en el medio de la habitación, sí,sí, ya sé, no soy un chico muy ordenado, al escuchar que alguien entraba, yo me di vuelta para ver quién era y justo en ese momento Kai se cae, yo llegue justo a agarrarlo antes de que se caiga al piso, después de reírme a causa de la situación, tengo que admitir se me es imposible no reírme cuando alguien se caer o tropieza, me di cuenta que Kai y yo estábamos muy cerca, mejor dicho que nuestras caras estaban muy cercas, nos quedamos un rato los dos callados mirándonos a los ojos y estoy seguro que no fue un invento de mi mente esto que voy a decir ahora:

Yo estaba paralizado mirándolo y pude notar que poco a poco él se inclinaba y acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, pero justo cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi boca, le vibra el celular y obviamente eso corto todo el clima en el que estábamos. Así que puedo decir que casi nos damos un beso, sí, de verdad, Kai casi me da un beso. Después de ese íntimo momento entre nosotros y después de leer el maravilloso mensaje que le llegó lo único que dijo fue

"mm.. Vi.. vine a decirte que que los chicos querían saber porque tardabas tanto " Sí, Kai Hiwatari estaba tartamudeando, el gran Kai Hiwatari estaba nervioso, increíble ¿Verdad? Después de eso se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada, yo todavía seguía en el mismo lugar que antes parado sin entender absolutamente nada.

Aparte de estas cosas que dije, también pasaron otros tipos de situaciones similares pero que no tienen tanta importancia y el no entender que es lo que realmente pasa por la cabeza de Kai, me está volviendo loco. A veces creo que solo está jugando con migo, que se dio cuenta de lo que yo siento por él y solo juega con mis sentimientos, pero al mismo no puedo llegar a creer en esa posibilidad porque, seamos sinceros, Kai puede parecer un chico malo, sin sentimientos y totalmente frío, pero en realidad no lo es, hace años que lo conozco y cada vez se está abriendo mas al grupo dejando ver su lado amable y amigable, aunque no lo parezca es un chico con muy buen corazón, es por eso que realmente no puedo llegar a creer que el solo este jugando con migo, tal vez sí sea mi mente la que está jugando con migo y me haga ver cosas que no son, pero ese día en mi cuarto yo estoy seguro que algo hubiera pasado de no sé por ese mensaje.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos hablo sobre lo que casi pasa, pero lo sigo notando un poco nervioso al lado mío, así que a veces prefiero evitarlo y no pensar mucho en el tema, no quiero subir mis esperanzas para nada.

Tres días después

Era un día soleado o mejor dicho una tarde casi noche en la que todavía se podía ver que había sido un día soleado, los chicos estaban nuevamente en casa de Tyson, no era un día común, tenían una fiesta y era una fiesta formal, lo que quería decir que tenían que ir con traje. Habían decidido juntarse antes en casa de Tyson, prepararse ahí , ir a la fiesta y volver a casa de Tyson cuando termine, esos eran sus planes y ahí estaban, preparándose para ir, no faltaba mucho para que sea hora de partir, todos estaban casi listos, solo faltaban un par de retoques…

Bueno todos estaban listos menos Tyson y Daichi que seguían pelando con la corbata

"Chicos tengo que admitir que no sé cómo se hace el nudo de la corbata" Dice Tyson bajando de su cuarto junto con Daichi

"Yo tampoco entiendo esto, alguno nos puede ayudar" Dice Daichi un poco avergonzado

Los chicos solo se rieron de sus amigos pero ninguno respondía a la pregunta de Daichi

"Ei, no se rían, en serio, es complicado esto, nunca use nunca corbata en mi vida" Volvió a decir Daichi.

Rei estaba en el baño en ese momento, Kenny estaba muy ocupado mirando algo en su computadora, entonces los únicos que quedaban para ayudarlos eran Max y Kai

"Bueno Daichi vení, yo te ayudo, vos anda con Tyson Kai" Dice Max mirándolo a Kai pícaramente

Kai estaba un poco confundido sobre la mirada que su amigo le estaba dando pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Me olvide la corbata en mi cuarto" Dice Tyson y va hasta cuarto junto con Kai

"Bueno acá esta" Le Dice Tyson con la corbata en su mano.

"No es tan complicado, no entiendo cómo es que no podes vos solo" Le dice Kai tan amable como siempre

"Bueno perdón por no ser tan perfecto como el gran Kai" Le dice Tyson en tono de broma

"Te perdono" Le contesta Kai agarrando la corbata y Tyson reboleó los ojos por la respuesta tan poco egocéntrica de su amigo.

Kai agarro la corbata la coloco sobre el cuello de Tyson y comenzó a hacer el nudo

Tyson noto lo cerca que estaban y se empezó a poner un poco nervioso, Kai no estaba en mejores condiciones tampoco.

´ ¿Esta temblando?´ Pensó Tyson al notar que las manos de Kai estaban un poco inestables.

Kai estaba muy concentrado mirando el nudo de la corbata, sus manos temblaban y estaba muy nervioso. Cuando estaba por terminar de hacer el nudo levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Tyson, tan cerca de él que se le hizo imposible no cerrar los ojos y poco a poco ir acercándose más y mas a la boca de Tyson como si fueran dos imanes que se atraen sin siquiera desearlo, sus bocas estaban solo a centímetros de distancia y

"Chicos se nos está haciendo tarde apúrense un poc…" Dijo Rei caminando hacia donde estaban sus amigos y cuando llego a la puerta y vio la escena se quedo helado y no pudo seguir hablando,

Kai que ya había terminado de hacer el nudo mientras se iba acercando a Tyson saltó rápido para atrás al escuchar la voz de su amigo, Rei los miraba con la boca abierta y tanto Tyson como Kai tenían los ojos bien abiertos y no sabían que decir

"Ya se está haciendo tarde, hay que salir" Dijo Rei sin ninguna expresión en su cara o en su voz.

Kai no sabía si amar a su amigo por haber cortado lo que casi pasa o si pegarle por haber interrumpido el momento.

"Bueno, vamos" Dijo Kai saliendo del cuarto atrás de Rei

Kai POV

Estamos en una fiesta, todos parecen estar muy divertidos pero yo estoy contra la pared sin poder parar de pensar en lo que me está pasando.

Todo empezó un par de semanas atrás, estábamos en casa de Max, hacía calor, y ellos decidieron empezar a jugar con agua para refrescarse un poco, como no tenían traje de baño no tuvieron mejor idea que quedarse en bóxers y empezar a tirarse agua, yo no tenía mucho calor ni tampoco tenía ganas de mojarme así que me quede fuera del juego, de repente cuando lo vi a Tyson sin nada solo con sus bóxer no pude evitar observar su físico, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, sin remera, pero ese día era diferente, no podía parar de mirarlo, trate de hacerme el desinteresado pero cada tanto los miraba y mi vista se iba directo a Tyson, llegé a pensar inclusive que se veía sexy, todo mojado, sin remera y con ese cuerpazo que tiene y ahí están esos pensamientos otra vez.

No sé que me está pasando, casi le doy un beso no solo una vez si no dos veces en esta última semana, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

La primera vez que me dieron ganas de darle un beso, fue hace más o menos un mes, no entendía que mierda me estaba pasando, estábamos todos comiendo en la plaza, yo estaba sentado al lado de él, lo vi a los ojos y tuve ganas de besarlo, en ese momento pensé que me estaba volviendo loco de verdad, después de eso me empecé a dar cuenta que estar cerca de él me ponía nervioso, cada vez que me tocaba por algún motivo me ponía nervioso, hasta hablarle me ponía nervioso, no sabía que me estaba pasando.

Bueno, voy a dejar de mentir, si se lo que me está pasando y perfectamente solo que no quiero admitirlo, y aunque hago todo para evitarlo estoy quedando muy obvio, me pongo nervioso cuando estoy cerca de él, no puedo evitar mirarlo cada vez lo que tengo cerca y ya al parecer no me puedo ni controlar estando cerca de él, parezco una chica adolecente enamorada y eso me molesta demasiado, yo no soy así, pero cuando estoy cerca de Tyson no sé qué me pasa, no me puedo controlar y lo que pasó hoy antes de venir es el claro ejemplo de esto.

Estábamos en su casa, en un momento sale de su cuarto con Daichi y nos piden ayuda para hacer el nudo de la corbata, yo estaba a punto de ofrecerme para ayudar a Daichi cuando Max tuvo la magnífica idea de decir que él lo ayudaba y que vaya con Tyson, cuando dijo eso me miro y sonrió, nadie sabe lo que a mí me pasa con Tyson, no se lo dije a nadie, espero que Max no lo sospeché aunque después de lo que paso hoy seguro que todos se van enterar, aaah, me quiero matar, no literal, obviamente, solo quiero que la tierra me trague por un par de días hasta que todo esto se olvide. En fin sigo con lo que estaba contando, entonces termine yo con Tyson en su cuarto solos, haciéndole el nudo de la corbata, por algún motivo inexplicable estaba más nervioso que nunca, bueno tal vez no era tan inexplicable, obviamente era porque lo tenía a Tyson muy cerca, pero todavía me cuesta admitirlo, bueno la cosa es que estábamos muy cerca, yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no mirarlo a los ojos pero cuando estaba por terminar el nudo, lo mire y ahí se fue todo mi auto control, las ganas de besarlo que me dieron no tienen explicación, estábamos tan cerca que sin que yo quiera me fui acercando poco poco a él y justo cuando estaba por hacer una locura, entra Rei al cuarto, creo que en ese momento estaba más rojo que un tomate, y no sabía si odiar o amar a Rei, pero la vergüenza que me dio que nos vea así no tiene explicación, lo peor de todo es que no se que pensara Tyson de mi, debe pensar que estoy loco o no sé, quise besarlo DOS VECES y casi lo hago, lo que no entiendo es porque él nunca me empujo y me dijo que me vaya o algo, . Sería algo imposible que el sienta lo mismo ¿No? Tampoco lo hemos hablado y tampoco quiero hablarlo, este era mi pequeño gran secreto y no tenía intención en que nadie se entere y menos Tyson pero mi cuerpo me está traicionando y me estoy odiando por esto.

Me costó mucho admitirme a mi mismo lo que me pasaba, todo esto era muy nuevo para mí, nunca me había sentido a si por otro hombre.

Se supone que yo soy el chico rudo, que no tiene sentimientos por nada ni por nadie ¿Por qué Tyson me pone así? Esa es la pregunta que me vengo preguntando hace tiempo y no encuentro la respuesta.

Y otra vez la vista se me va hasta donde está el, está hablando con una chica ¿por que de repente me siento así? ¿Son celos? Ahhhh, me voy a volver loco, ojala pudiera controlar esto que me pasa. Upps me vio que lo estaba mirando, dios debo estar rojo como tomate, lo presiento, espero que no se haya dado cuenta. Mejor me voy a donde están los demás chicos un rato.

Tyson POV

No sé qué hacer, cada vez estoy más confundido. Hoy Kai casi me da un beso de vuelta pero justo Rei entro al cuarto y todo termino antes de que empiece, aggh, si tan solo Rei no hubiera entrado ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Me hubiera besado? Ya no sé ni que pensar, estoy más confundido que antes y no puedo parar de pensar en lo que pasó.

Ahora estoy hablando con una chica, ella me tira onda pero la verdad que no tengo interés en estar con ella, es linda, sí, pero no me interesa, solo estoy acá por que quiero olvidarme de Kai por un rato, pero ahí está parado contra la pared, mirando a la nada. Ohh, me miro, vi que me estaba mirando y corrió la cabeza rápido, dios, ¿Cuántas veces ya lo vi hacer eso en estas últimas semanas? incontables veces, me va a terminar volviendo loco esta situación. Lo peor de todo es que no encuentro en mí el coraje para enfrentarlo y hablarle sobre esto, además estoy seguro que se va a hacer el distraído y va a hacer como que no sabe de qué le estoy hablando, lo conozco.

Mejor me concentro en la pobre chica de la cual no me acuerdo ni el nombre y dejo de pensar en él por un segundo.

Normal POV

Al terminar la fiesta, todos volvieron a casa de Tyson, se quedaron un rato charlando y comentando sobre la fiesta y otras cosas, Tyson parecía estar un poco disperso y raro, Rei lo noto y decidió esperar a que todos se vayan a dormir para encararlo.

"Ei Tyson, puedo hablar con vos un rato" Le dijo Rei

"Claro, ¿Qué pasa Rei?"

"Te estoy notando un poco distinto, hoy casi ni hablaste ¿Te está pasando algo?" Pregunto Rei con real preocupación

"No, nada" Le respondió Tyson mirando al suelo

"Dale Tyson, te conozco, algo te pasa, ¿Tiene que ver con con Kai?"

"¿Q- que? ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo co-con Kai?" Pregunto Tyson un poco nervioso

"Vamos Tyson, no me mientas, los vi hoy casi besándose y después ni se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día" Dijo Rei soltando un suspiro

Tyson se puso rojo y apartó la mirada de Rei

"No pasó nada Rei, no nos besamos, solo me estaba atando el nudo de la corbata" Tyson le dijo poniéndose serio

"Ja, puedo parecerlo pero no soy bobo Tyson, los vi, no me mientas, no le voy a contar a nadie, lo sabes, me preocupa verte así por eso te pregunto, pero si no querés contarme está bien, lo entiendo"

Tyson suspiro y le dijo:

"Rei, en serio, nunca nos besamos con Kai y ni yo se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras aparecido en ese momento"

"Oh" Fue lo único que pudo decir Kai un poco sorprendido por la respuesta

"Pero ¿Te hubiera gustado que algo pase?" Le pregunto Rei

"No se Rei, estoy muy confundido"

"Tyson sinceramente pensé que estaban juntos y nos estaban ocultando las cosas"

"No, Rei, la vedad que no" Le dijo Tyson y después agrego:

"Te lo voy a decir por qué sé que puedo confiar en vos, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, no es que no confié en los chicos es que no me siento listo para contárselo a todos, no ahora"

"Decime, te puedo asegurar que de acá no va a salir" Le dijo Rei

"Creo que, va no, no creo, estoy seguro de que" Tyson respiro hondo y después le dijo:

"Que me gusta Kai y lo quiero como más que a un amigo"

Rei lo suponía pero escucharlo lo sorprendió de tomas maneras

"Y la verdad no se qué siente Kai y todo esto que paso me confunde mucho" Le siguió diciendo

"Oh, ahora me siento culpable por interrumpir" Le dijo Rei con un poco de culpa

"Nah, no pasa Rei, no es tu culpa, no es la primera vez que pasa"

"¿No?" Le preguntó Rei nuevamente sorprendido

"La otra vez interrumpió un celular" Le dijo Tyson riéndose

"¿Y nunca hablaron de esto?"

"No, yo no me animo a preguntarle y seguro Kai quiere hacer como si nada pasara"

"Si querés puedo hablar con él y.."

"No, no mejor dejarlo así Rei, agradezco que te ofrezcas pero prefiere que quede acá" Le dijo Tyson interrumpiéndolo

"Bueno" Dijo Rei

"Ei, Rei"

"Decime"

"Gracias, por escucharme y por bueno aceptarme así"

"No hay porque Tyson, sos mi amigo, te conozco, el que te gusten los hombres no cambia en nada mi forma de pensar"

"Gracias" Le volvió a decir Tyson con una sonrisa

Después los dos se fueron a dormir, Rei estaba un poco preocupado por Tyson y se moría por saber que le pasaba a Kai pero tuvo que quedarse con la duda ya le había prometido a Tyson no decir nada y eso era lo que iba a hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana después

Los chicos habían decido ir a ver una película al cine, la sala no estaba muy llena, solo estaban ellos y otro grupo de amigos compuesto por chicas y chicos que estaban sentados más abajo que ellos, pero la película era bastante buena y estaban todos muy concentrados en ella, bueno al menos todos menos Tyson, que estaba muy distraído por tener a Kai a su lado. Estaban sentados así: Kai en un apunta, Tyson al lado, Max, Daichi, Kenny y Rei en la otra punta.

La película estaba muy entretenida, pero para Tyson la cara de Kai y su perfil tan perfecto eran mucho más interesantes, no podía parar de distraerse y mirar a Kai, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y en Kai que ya había perdido el hilo de la película hace bastante tiempo así que tampoco estaba la opción de volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba mirando por que ya no entendía mucho de la trama y por este motivo para él la película ya se había vuelta bastante aburrida.

Kai en un momento nota que Tyson lo estaba mirando y comienza a ponerse nervioso, tuvo el impulso de querer mirarlo pero lo contuvo, después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tiempos sabía que si lo miraba y Tyson no corría la mirada, su autocontrol se iba a ir automáticamente y su mente solo funcionaria para querer darle un beso así que decidió que lo mejor era resistir esas ganas que tenia de mirarlo.

Lamentablemente para Kai el destino no estaba de su lado, estaban compartiendo un balde de pochoclos ellos tres, él, Tyson y Max, y en un momento los dos ponen la mano al mismo tiempo para agarrar pochoclos, lo que provoco que sus manos se junten lo que provocó al mismo tiempo que inconscientemente se miren, lo que produjo que el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Kai se vaya completamente y lo mismo para Tyson.

Tyson lo miraba tan atentamente que Kai no pudo controlarlo y de apoco fue cerrando sus ojos y acercándose cada vez mas y mas a la cara de Tyson y esta vez no hubo nada que los interrumpa, sus labios se chocaron pero solo por unos segundos, cuando Kai reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se alejo rápidamente, se levantó y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra dejando a un Tyson muy confundido sentado en la butaca del cine mirando la nada.

Tyson dudo en seguirlo o no pero después decidió que lo mejor era quedarse ahí hasta que terminara la película a la cual no le prestó ni atención después de ese beso.

El único que noto la ausencia de Kai por que lo vio irse fue Max y un poco preocupado le pregunto a Tyson:

"¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué se fue?"

"No sé, se levantó y se fue, sabes cómo es, a veces es un poco raro" Le dijo Tyson mintiendo y miro hacia la pantalla simulando interés en la película.

Max lo miro con una mirada un poco incrédula pero Tyson tenía razón, a veces Kai era raro, así que decidió dejar la charla ahí.

Al salir del cine los otros empezaron a preguntarse dónde estaba Kai, intentaron llamarlo por teléfono pero no atendió, supusieron que tenía algo importante que hacer que se había olvidado y como le gustaba hacerse el misterioso se fue sin avisar.

Luego los demás comenzaron a notar que Tyson estaba un poco distraído y muy diferente a su forma de ser normal por lo que Rei empezó a sospechar que algo había pasado pero no era el momento para preguntar así que dejó pasarlo.

Kai POV

Definitivamente hoy perdí la cabeza por completo, no sé que me paso, le di un beso a Tyson, sí, le di un beso y ni yo lo puedo creer, todo mi auto control se esfumo hoy cuando estábamos en el cine, por suerte nadie nos vio, no había mucha gente en la sala y los demás estaban muy concentrado en la película como para prestarnos atención.

Estaba tan enfadado con migo mismo por haber hecho eso, me sentía tan débil y estúpido que lo único que hice fue irme sin decir una sola palabra, tal vez no haya sido lo mejor que pude haber hecho pero ¡Que mas podía hacer? ¿Enfrentarme a la realidad? Sí, eso sería algo que Kai Hiwatari haría, definitivamente, pero me siento tan estúpido y confundido que ya no me siento esa persona, creo que estoy realmente enloqueciendo.

Por primera vez en mucho mucho tiempo, siento miedo, estoy muy confundido y asustado, tengo miedo al rechazo, tengo miedo a que Tyson me rechace, a que no quiera ser mas mi amigo, aunque no creo que Tyson sea a así, pero uno nunca sabe, mucha gente no entiende que a un hombre le guste otro hombre, y sinceramente no se que pensara Tyson de todo eso y eso me aterra, la idea de no tenerlo ni como amigo me asusta mucho más que la idea de que no sienta lo mismo por mí que yo por él.

Hace poco que acepte mis sentimientos y todo sigue siendo todavía muy confuso en mi cabeza, estoy seguro que nadie se imagina que un chico como yo, que la gran mayoría del tiempo parece rudo, egoísta y hasta que no le importa nadie pueda ser gay y ahí es donde uno ve los prejuicio de la gente ¿Por qué una persona que luce como yo no puede serlo? Porque la gente lo ve como algo malo y no como algo natural. Lo normal es que a un chico le guste una chica y lo tengo bien claro, de todas maneras no me molesta lo que la gente diga de mi, realmente no me afectaría en nada que hablaran mal de mí o algo. Solo tengo miedo de lo que mis amigos puedan pensar de mí porque aunque a veces no lo demuestro la verdad es que sí me importan y mucho, ellos son los amigos más fieles que tuve en toda mi vida y espero que se queden para siempre inclusive después de saber lo que soy.

Me sentí tan cobarde al salir del cine, no tuve el valor que necesitaba para afrontar la situación y eso me molesta demasiado, yo no soy así, pero toda esta situación me está haciendo actuar de manera muy distinta. No sé cómo voy a hacer para mirar a Tyson a la cara después de esto. En dos días tenemos práctica de beyblade y no estoy listo para enfrentarme a la realidad.

Normal POV

Después del cine los chicos habían ido a casa de Tyson, todos menos Kai, que nadie sabía dónde estaba y el ultimo en irse fue Rei y decidió confrontar a Tyson otra vez, todos lo habían notado muy raro ese día después del cine, pero Rei sabia o suponía porque o mejor dicho quien era el causante de ese comportamiento extraño y quería Tyson le cuente, que sepa que tenía en alguien en quien confiar con ese tema y que no se quede encerrado en sus pensamientos, Rei estaba siendo el buen amigo que es.

"Ei, Tyson, puedo notar que estas un poco distinto desde que salimos del cine"

"¿Si?"

"Si Tyson, no trates de negármelo ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kai?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que la fuente de todos mis problemas es Kai?" dijo Tyson.

"Que estas así desde que Kai se fue del cine sin decir nada, supuestamente" Dijo Rei y después agrego:

"Vamos Tyson, no me mientas, sabes que no es bueno guardarse las cosas"

"Lo sé Rei, pero en serio que no estoy raro, no paso nada" Tyson le dijo sintiéndose culpable y bien consciente de que le estaba mintiendo a su amigo que solo trataba de ayudarlo.

"¿Seguro Tyson? ¿De verdad no sabes por qué se fue?"

"No, de verdad" Dijo Tyson con voz triste y bajando la mirada, acción que le confirmo a Rei que él le estaba mintiendo.

"¿Me lo decís así y pretendes que te crea?" Le dijo Rei.

Tyson suspiro y sin levantar la cabeza le dijo:

"Me dio un beso y se fue"

Rei se quedo con la boca abierta de sorpresa y paralizado por unos segundos hasta que dijo:

"Oh, esa no me la esperaba"

"Yo menos" Dijo Tyson.

"¿Y ahora que tenes pensado hacer? Si te dio un beso debe ser por algo Tyson"

"Nada, si se fue sin decir nada también debe ser por algo, seguro se arrepintió o estaba drogado, no se"

"Tyson sabes perfectamente que Kai no se droga y que antes también quiso besarte"

"Rei, la verdad que no quiero hablar del tema, no ahora, ya decidí lo que voy a hacer, no voy a hacer nada, voy a pretender que hoy nunca paso y listo, seguro es lo que va a hacer el de todos modos"

"Bueno, solo te voy a decir una cosa más, por ahí está asustado o en negación o las dos cosas juntas"

"Ja, ¿Kai asustado? Si seguro y yo soy un perro ¿No?" Dijo Tyson.

"Kai es humano también, todo ser humano siente miedo Tyson"

"Kai lo dudo"

Rei sacudió su cabeza como negando y después dijo:

"Bueno, ahora te dejo solo pero pensa en lo que te dije"

"Chau, nos vemos"

Tyson ya había tomado su decisión y esa era hacer exactamente lo mismo que le dijo a Rei, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dos días después

Los chicos habían quedado en encontrase donde siempre para hacer la práctica, Kai siempre era el primero en llegar, generalmente siempre llegaba media hora antes de lo acordado pero ese día cuando llego al lugar vio a alguien y se sorprendió, lo vio a Max, Max nunca solía llegar tan temprano y eso desconcertó un poco a Kai.

"Hola" Le dijo Max.

"Hola"

"Seguro te estás preguntando que hago acá tan temprano ¿No?" Max le dijo.

"La verdad que me sorprendió verte"

"No sé cómo decir esto, pero la verdad es que vine porque sabía que ibas a estar y quería hablar con vos" Le dijo Max, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso.

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó Kai aun mas sorprendido.

"Tyson"

Kai se quedo paralizado y creo que hasta su corazón se paralizo por unos segundos también.

'¿Por qué Max querría hablar con migo de Tyson?' Pensó Kai y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Kai

'Oh bien, ahora hasta hablar con Max me pone nervioso, ya no sé ni quien soy la verdad' Pensó Kai.

"Mira Kai, voy a ser directo y sincero, se que te pasa algo con Tyson, lo puedo ver, no estás siendo muy disimulado"

Kai se quedo literalmente helado, no se esperaba que Max le diga eso y menos que lo encare de esa manera, justo Max.

'¿Max encarándome de esta manera? ¿Y yo completamente nervioso? ¿Qué le está pasando al mundo?' Pensó Kai.

"N-no sé de qué estás hablando" Dijo Kai

'Se siente tan rara esta situación, verlo a Kai un poco asustado, nervioso y totalmente sorprendido por lo que le dije es algo que nunca espere ver, siempre parece tan seguro de sí mismo'' Pensó Max.

"Hacete el boludo, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando" le dijo Max y después de un rato agrego:

"Mira no se que habrá pasado en el cine o bueno si, en el momento no me di cuenta pero después llegue a la conclusión y creo que sé lo que paso"

"Sigo sin entender de qué me estás hablando" Le dijo Kai con una voz muy seria y mirándolo fijamente con rabia.

"Se dieron un beso y saliste corriendo como una gallina ¿Qué le esta pasando al gran Kai Hiwatari?" Le dijo Max con un tono de ironía en la última frase.

Kai se quedo con la boca abierta por un rato.

'No puede ser Max lo sabe, lpm, no sé qué hacer' Pensó Kai.

Y cuando salió del shock inicial por enterarse que Max sabia, se levanto de donde estaba con la intención de irse pero…

"Kai no te escapes esta vez, de vez en cuando esta bueno hablar las cosas ¿Sabias?" Le dijo Max tomándolo por el brazo.

"Si lo sé, pero no van conmigo esas cosas" Dijo Kai sin mirarlo.

"Vamos Kai, con migo no te hagas el rudo"

"No me hago el rudo"

"Decime la verdad ¿Paso eso o no?" Le preguntó Max.

"¿Importa?"

"Si, por que sos mi amigo y Tyson también lo es y las cosas que les pasen me importan. Tyson estuvo muy raro ayer, hasta se veía deprimido"

"Hn" Fue todo lo que Kai dijo.

"Eso lo tomo como un sí entonces" Le dijo Max.

"Como digas"

"Kai, no tenes por que mostrarte fuerte todo el tiempo, si algo te molesta o te preocupa sabes que tenes amigos en los que podes confiar"

Kai sonrió al escuchar lo que Max le decía pero como estaba mirando para abajo, Max no pudo verlo.

"Gracias Max"

"Wow Kai diciendo gracias, ojala tuviera una grabadora"

Kai lo miro con una mirada fulminante y dijo:

"J aja, muy graciosa" con una voz seca.

Max solo se río y después le dijo:

"Ahora en serio, no sé cómo decirlo pero… ¿Te gusta Tyson? Y no me mientas Kai"

Kai respiro hondo y cerrando sus ojos dijo:

"Sí"

"Oh, Kai, lo suponía, pero quería la confirmación. Entonces ¿Por qué saliste después de darle un beso?" Le pregunto Max un poco nervioso.

Kai estaba dispuesto a serle sincero a Max y aunque la situación le parecía un poco rara, el confiaba mucho en Max, se podría decir que Kai a Max lo quería como a un hermano menor.

"Tenía miedo"

Max se quedo helado por un segundo sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

'¿Kai con miedo? No lo puedo creer' Pensó Max

"Ojala tuviera una grabadora en serio, el gran Kai Hiwatari tenía miedo ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" Dijo Max.

"Max" Le dijo Kai con una voz seca e intimidante.

"Perdón, perdón"

"Ow, Kai la verdad es que Tyson nunca me dijo nada, pero no tenes por que tener miedo, estoy seguro que él siente lo mismo y más después de verlo ayer"

"Lo dudo y no es solo eso" Le dijo Kai un poco triste.

"Y te doy mi palabra de que ninguno de nosotros tendría ningún problema con su sexualidad, por si ese era tu otro temor"

Kai lo miro y se notaba en su mirada que estaba triste.

Max solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien que no tenía por qué preocuparse pero Kai no era un chico al que le guste mucho el contacto físico así que opto solo por hablar y poner una mano sobre su hombro.

"Vas a ver que no tenes nada porque preocuparte"

"Da igual, ya no importa, lo mejor es hacer como que nada paso" Dijo Kai tratando de simular indiferencia.

"Yo no creo que eso sea lo mejor, pero si es lo que vos crees supongo que estará bien"

Y de repente vieron que Tyson y Daichi se acercaban, Kai se puso un poco nervioso al verlo y aliviado por qué sabía que la charla con Max había terminado.

"Gracias Max" Le dijo Kai mirándolo y sonriendo agradecido de verdad y no solo por charla si no por haberlo aceptado como es.

"De nada" Llego a decir Max justo antes que lleguen los demás. Y también entendiendo que esas gracias eran tanto por la charla como por haberlo aceptado.

La tarde de entrenamiento paso como una tarde mas, Kai se relajo mucho mas al ver que Tyson hacia como si nada hubiera pasado y se comportaba cerca de él como siempre, aunque al mismo tiempo lo puso un poco triste, eso quería decir que para Tyson lo que paso había sido nada o al menos eso era lo que Kai pensaba.

Un mes después

Después de aquel beso en el cine, los primeros días fueron un poco raros para Tyson y Kai, ambos estaban un poco confundidos y no podían evitar sentirse un poco incómodos cuando estaban juntos, a pesar de que ambos trataban de ocultarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado realmente.

Luego con el tiempo el incidente del cine fue quedando en el pasado y las cosas estaban más o menos como antes, aunque ambos trataban de evitar estar totalmente solos a toda costa. Pero poco a poco la cosa se fue normalizando. Kai ya no sentía el impulso incontrolable de querer darle un beso cada vez que lo tenía cerca aunque a decir verdad, sí lo tenía, pero al menos podía controlarlo.

Y ahora estaban en casa Tyson, los dos solos, mientras esperaban que lleguen los demás. Estaban sentados en un sillón jugando a un video juego, como a Tyson nunca le gustaba perder y Kai era muy bueno para ese juego la única manera que encontraba Tyson para ganar era hacer trampa, cosa que a Kai le molestaba muchísimo, él odia que la gente gane haciendo trampa, no le veía el sentido a jugar con alguien así y por eso le dijo:

"Si vas a seguir haciendo trampa no juego más"

"Decís eso porque no te gusta perder"

"Al que no le gusta perder y está haciendo trampa sos vos" Dijo Kai un poco indignado.

Era muy obvio que Tyson estaba haciendo trampa así que negarlo hubiera sido muy estúpido de él.

"Bueno ya me aburrió este juego igual" Dijo Tyson, también un poco indignado.

"Ja, ¿Ves? No querés jugar porque sabes que nunca me vas a poder a ganar"

"Juguemos a otra cosa" Dijo Tyson.

"Trae el juego que quieras, de todas maneras te voy a ganar"

En un momento de locura a Tyson se le ocurrió algo…

"Se en algo que no me vas a poder ganar" Dijo Tyson sonriendo mucho.

Kai lo miró un poco confundido.

En ese momento y sin decir una palabra más Tyson comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kai, mala idea hacer eso y más sabiendo que Kai se iba a enojar mucho.

Pero al parecer Kai tenía mucha sensibilidad a las cosquillas por que no paraba de reírse y retorcijarse en el sillón.

Llego un momento en el Kai termino acostado en el sillón sin podes aguantar la risa y sin poder decir una palabra.

Habrán sido menos de dos minutos que estuvieran así hasta que Kai logro decir:

"Tyson" Lo dijo con una voz muy seria y amenazadora y mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento Tyson paró, no por que tuviera miedo, porque la verdad era que lo menos sentía por Kai era miedo y además estaba seguro que por más que Kai luzca enojado nunca haría nada para lastimarlo. Paró por que se dio cuenta que prácticamente él estaba arriba de Kai y que los dos estaban muy cerca.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Tyson no lo aguanto más y poco a poco se fue acercando más y más a Kai. El auto control de Kai se había ido en el momento en que Tyson empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Tyson estaba tan metido en el momento que no podía ni pensar.

Tyson fue acercándose hasta que ya no quedaba casi espacio entre ellos, y ahí fue cuando Tyson cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo lo beso y esta vez ninguno de los dos se fue, se quedaron ahí besándose y poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, ambos sentían que estaban que en el paraíso o soñando. Lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento era tan fuerte que era casi imposible de creer que eso estaba pasando de verdad.

'¿Qué Tyson me dio un beso? No, no puede ser, no lo puedo creer' Pensó Kai muy contento y sonriendo mientras se besaban.

'¿Qué acabo de hacer? Oh ya no importa, Kai me está besando también, si esto es un sueño espero no levantarme más' Pensó Tyson.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que Kai decidió que era tiempo de hablar y decir algo, el problema es que ni el sabia que decir…

"A- m-m-a" Abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir.

Tyson se río.

"No sabía que, vos, también, bueno, esto, por eso me fui ese día del cine" Dijo Kai un poco nervioso y sonrojándose como nunca.

"Aww, hasta Kai Hiwatari también se pone rojo cuando esta avergonzado" Le dijo Tyson con un tono burlón.

"Hn" Dijo Kai y miro para otro lado un poco ofendido.

"Perdón, yo tampoco pensé que vos, bueno, entendes, por eso no dije nada después y bueno ahora, no sé, ni estaba pensando en lo que hacía" Dijo Tyson rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

Kai sonrió y lo miro, Tyson también le sonrió y le dio un beso de vuelta. Después Tyson le pregunto:

"¿Hace cuanto que, bueno, te pasa esto?" Por algún motivo ninguno de los podía llegar a decir la palabra.

Kai entendió de todas maneras cual era la pregunta y respondió:

"Creo que desde siempre pero hace un poco más de dos meses que lo acepte ¿Y a vos?" Dijo Kai poniéndose aun más rojo que antes.

"Más o menos dos años" Y ahora Tyson estaba rojo.

En ese momento Kai lo agarra del cuello a Tyson y suavemente lo lleva hasta su boca para darle otro beso, lleno de amor y ternura.

Y justo en ese momento Rei y Max llegan a la casa y los ven, ninguno de los dos hizo mucho ruido al verlos ya que no querían molestarlos pero al unísono dijeron:

"Por fin, ya era hora"

En ese momento los dos se miraron y también al mismo tiempo dijeron:

"¿Vos también lo sabías?"

"Me lo dijo Tyson" Dijo Rei.

"Me lo dije Kai" Dijo Max.

"¿Kai?" Pregunto Rei realmente sorprendido.

"Si, hace un mes más o menos, tengo el poder de hacer hablar a la gente" dijo Max haciéndose el misterioso.

Y ahí fue cuando Kai y Tyson se dieron cuenta que tenían visitas, primero se quedaron un rato muy sorprendidos y en shock, después se levantaron rápidamente bastante avergonzados y con sus caras más rojas que un morrón.

Tyson estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Rei lo interrumpió:

"No hace falta que digan nada, está todo bien"

"Es verdad y perdón por la interrupción" Dijo Max sonriendo.

Kai solo miraba para abajo y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso y Tyson solo dijo:

"Gracias"

FIN


End file.
